


At least I got you in my head

by lehuit



Series: lines and songs [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sleepovers, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Jun sleeping comfortably next to Minghao.





	At least I got you in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TRYING

Jun is sleeping comfortably in Minghao's bed, he was wearing the latter's over sized shirt that covers his thigh. If you listen carefully, you can hear him purring. On the other hand, Minghao is sitting in the edge of the bed, shirtless and his hair is pointing in every direction. He couldn't sleep, not when Jun kept interrupting his sleep. The older is in his dream and God knows what dreams. Minghao looked at the sleeping figure in his bed, he crawled and slowly showered him with kisses. He knows how Jun loves it, it isn't long ago when Jun groaned and pecked in Minghao's lips. The older grabbed Minghao by the cheeks and started kissing him full in the lips. 

"Why did you wake me up?" Jun asked softly after breaking the kiss, Minghao just smiled at him and roamed his hands in Jun's thighs. Their eyes met and Jun knew what Minghao wanted. He sat in the bed and let Minghao lean against the headboard. It was 3 am in the morning but the two didn't bother. They don't bother even if they have classes tomorrow. All the matters is that they both satisfy their needs. 

The shirt was disregarded in the floor, Minghao is watching Jun intently. Next was the underwear that Jun was wearing, Minghao ran his slim fingers in Jun's body. Whilst, Jun sat in his lap and gets tense with every touch Minghao gives him. The next thing he knew is Minghao is kissing his neck all the way down to his collarbone while the other hand was supporting his back when he arched his back. Soon, Minghao found his way back to Jun's plump lips. 

"Let's sleep, Hao." Jun mumbled while running his fingers through Minghao's hair. The younger nodded and slowly put Jun beside him, he wrapped his arms around him and kisses the older's lips before drifting off to sleep. 

"How's your sleepover with Minghao hyung?" Chan asked when Jun sat in their dining table, Jun smiled a bit and shrugged. 

"How come you get to sleep in hyung's room when we can't?" The younger whined but Jun didn't answer, instead he gently touched his lips, remembering how Minghao brushed his lips with Jun's. 

Jun entered Minghao's dorm without knocking, knowing that the younger is inside probably playing or reading modules. He stand corrected when he saw Minghao sitting in the couch and surrounded by papers. Jun covered his mouth with his sweater paws when he giggled but Minghao didn't miss the noise. His face lighten up when he saw Jun standing in the doorway while hiding his laugh by his paws. 

"Come here." Minghao invited him openly in his lap, Jun didn't think about it instead he wrapped his legs around the younger's waist and his arms around Minghao's shoulder. He pushed Minghao against the couch and kissed him sweetly in the lips. As usual, Minghao's hands roam around Jun's body while responding to Jun's kisses. 

"Did I interrupt your study?" Jun asked while drawing circle in Minghao's chest, the latter shook his head and smiled, "Wanna take a bath?" Jun added. He didn't wait for an answer, he stood up and pulled Minghao's inside the bathroom. He opened the faucet and prepared the bath for the both of them. Minghao took the responsibility of taking off their clothes. He carried Jun in his arms before stepping in the tub. 

The bath was filled with Jun's moans and sweet nothings that Minghao whispers in Jun's ear. The rest was history that they called sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because I'm just bored.


End file.
